Hold the Blackberry!
by Amarynthis
Summary: Forced to leave behind civilization, Magdalene must brave the rugged terrains of Washington for a Summer of Hell. However will a certain werewolf by the name of Seth change that? More importantly, can this city girl live without a mall? M just to be safe.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: There's a 99.99% chance that anything you recognized isn't mine.

Here's my first attempt at actually writing something non-educational. Also, I haven't, nor will I ever, read _Breaking Dawn_ so any defining traits of major characters won't make an appearance here. First couple chapters are going to be slow, so be patient please. Literary criticism is always welcomed.

**Preface**

"When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade."

I hate that quote. What if you don't like lemonade? What if the distribution of lemons could have been prevented? What if it isn't even Life that's giving you lemons but your own parents? What then?

Should I be forced to evacuate from the apartment I call home? Should I leave my loving father and his awesome boyfriend? Should I leave my best friends who have seen me through the worst times of my life and still stuck with me? Should I sacrifice my hard earned summer before college after slaving away four years at that God-forsaken high school?

No. I shouldn't.

But where do I end up?

In a car with pouring rain that hasn't let up since I landed in Seattle and Teresa driving us to some God forsaken town where she got a position in a hospital. Teresa doesn't even have a house in that town since there were no houses up for sale. Instead, she got some dinky little cottage on the outskirts of some dinky little reservation that's next to the God forsaken town.

"Magdalene, are you listening?" Teresa asked, her summer blue eyes focused on the road.

"No, Mother, I stopped listening when we got into the car." I replied, my own brown eyes looking out the window into darkness.

She sighed. "I think you'll really like it here. There's no noise, everything's green, the people are friendly and there's so much history and culture."

"I like the sound of traffic; I like the paved streets and neon signs of New York; I don't like to talk to people I don't know and New York has history, culture, and fashion. In case you haven't noticed, Mother, I like civilization."

"You call muggers and rapist central, civilization? Yea, Magdalene, that's the pinnacle of society."

"It's called survival of the fittest. If you're stupid enough to walk alone into a dark alley, maybe it's better you don't reproduce."

Teresa wisely stopped taking after that and the rest of the trip to the cottage was silent. Where's Satan when you need him? I would gladly trade my soul to get my ass back to my dad's apartment. Teresa and dad split up years ago so this isn't about custody. I love my dad and even Kevin, his boyfriend so I'm not here on my own volition.

Story of my family: Teresa and dad met in Central Park. Teresa went to Columbia and Dad was attending NYU. Anyways, they married when Teresa got her medical license but she had to move to some job in Oregon. There were a lot of moves before I was born and all because of my mother. When little Magdalene Salome Brettlin (moi) was born the moves become less, but we still moved. When I was four, and after 8 years of marriage, my dad decided to come out of the closet. There was a divorce, strangely Teresa wasn't too broken up over it and she gracefully let my dad get custody over me. Afterwards, Dad took me back to New York where he owns a building for lease where I had happily resided until yesterday…or today….whatever.

Basically, last month, Teresa phoned up Dad and said she wants to get to know me for a few months since she found a place she just loves and is thinking of settling in it (insert eye roll here). She does this every time she moves. Unlike other times though, she kept insisting and even guilt dad into it since she never made me visit her. Dad caved of course; if anything is said about my dad, he's a fair man. Course, I would have run away and crashed at my friend's place except for evil Kevin, dad's partner. Kevin's a real sweetie except this time. When I refused to budge and Dad gave up pushing, Kevin showed up the next day with a pair of gorgeous black Manolo Blahnik. They chucked me into the plane while I was still in a drooling state over my killer shoes.

Damn Kevin.

Anyways, this is how I ended up on my way to Nowhere, Washington where I'll be spending the rest of my summer before I can high-tail it back to New York.

I wiggled my toes in my leather, pointed-toe Manolos. At least I have my shoes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I finally know where the hell I am: the La Push reservation.

Instead of telling you everything there is, I should tell you everything there isn't.

There isn't a mall.

There isn't a subway (underground, not the sandwich place).

There isn't a taxi service.

There isn't any public transportation beside the yellow school bus.

There isn't a single building higher than two stories.

There isn't a radio tower.

There isn't a theater.

There isn't a club.

There isn't even a Wal-mart.

I am stranded. S.O.S.—and I'm not talking about the song. The only bright side was that I have my own bathroom connected to my room. That only lasted an hour. At least I have internet. I don't know what I'd do if I can't get online. I haven't left the house in three days and the only thing that made me go is the lack of food in the fridge. I couldn't eat much, but I still have to eat.

Driving Teresa's second car, I crawled at a snail's place to where Yahoo-Map said there would be a grocery store. I have my license, doesn't mean I use it. And in New York, it's faster using the underground. I finally saw a little grocery store and parked. I slipped my feet back into my blue Jimmy Choos before heading into the store. It was nine in the morning on a Saturday so there weren't that many people around. I didn't see a single person as I leisurely went down the aisles. The light clacking of my heels echoed in the store.

I finally saw someone at the end of the frozen food aisle. Two someones actually and they were tall. Two men arguing lightly over something while looking down at a piece of paper. Feeling more secure that there were actually people living in this town, I returned to scanning the shelves.

A metallic crash was the only warning before my cart wheeled back with enough force to knock me several steps back. I was thankful my corset lowered the impact from the handle bars but the wind was still knocked out of me.

"Oh my God! You okay?" a male voice asked.

"Jesus Christ!" I gasped, still trying to get enough air into my lungs.

"Good job, Brady. Run over the woman with your cart, why don't you," another voice said, slightly deeper and much more sarcastic.

"Shut up, Collin."

The two boys-men, they were too big and too developed to be boys-stood before me. Tall and muscular, they look like college students—frat boys. "I'm fine," I said, straightening up my tweed jacket and preparing to shift my cart and going along my merry way. Better get away before they do me any more damage.

"Hey, I don't know you. You're new." Collin said, matter of factly.

"No shit, Sherlock," Brady replied, rolling his eyes at me, as if sharing an inner joke. "Don't mind him, dropped on his head as a kid. I'm Brady and that's Collin."

"Magdalene," I replied, nodding at them both. They were eerily similar: same skin tone, same bone structure, same hair. Two pairs of brown eyes looked at me expectantly. "My mother's Teresa Astley."

"The doctor, right? I didn't know she had a daughter," Brady said.

"I live with Dad in New York. I'm only here for a few months."

"New York, party central," Collin waggled his eyebrows. "Not like this town."

"Yea, I do miss the parties," I sighed, feeling that niggling knot start tightening when thinking of home.

Brady suddenly brightened up. An imaginary light bulb should be above his head right about now. "Hey, we're having a BBQ at Emily's house tomorrow. Why don't' you come?"

"It's fine; I don't want to intrude," I started, trying to ease myself from the situation. Call me paranoid, but you don't party with people you just met at their place.

"No, seriously, Emily would love it!" Brady said excitedly. "Come on, it'll be great! Hot dogs, burgers, smores; nothing better on a Sunday afternoon."

Was it me or was this college-aged man sounding more like a kid? I hope he's not trying to pick me up. God, it'll be so embarrassing if he is.

"I don't know if Teresa wants to do something tomorrow," I lied smoothly.

Brady's face fell, like I kicked his puppy or something. "Oh. Too bad then huh? Maybe next time."

"Yea, maybe. Thank you for inviting me though. It was nice meeting you, both of you," I said the last part to Collin who nodded back at me. With that I wheeled my cart down the frozen food aisle wondering where they would stock the capers.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There's a forest in my backyard.

Seriously.

It was awe-inspiring…for the first ten minutes. I don't get how people can spend hours on nature. Maybe I just don't have the patience but I like to derive my entertainment from the computer. It was Sunday and Teresa has work. I was home alone. Again.

I was considering driving over to Seattle to do a little retail therapy when my phone rang the theme song from _Will&Grace_.

"Hey Poodle," I said, instantly knowing who's on the other line.

"Hey Magdalene, who's your daddy?"

"You are." I always get a kick out of David and my re-enacted greetings. I swear, you will never find another one like David.

"So how's the rainy state? Any hot farm lads out there in Nowhere?"

"Darling, it's an Indian reservation," I said like that explained everything.

"Ooooh, exotic," I heard him giggle. "Anyways, I called to check if you're still stylish and alive-"

"In exactly that order too, I'm sure."

"Hush! David's talking! Anyways, guess what happened last night?"

"You slept with a girl."

"Ew, ew, ew! My delicate sensibilities!"

"Sensibilities my ass. So what happened? You met Jude Law?"

"I wish; that man is so yummy! But no, Diana got us into the fetish club."

"NO!" I gasped, sitting up in disbelief, then jealousy. "You guys got into Chains? She couldn't have gotten us in a week before when I was there?"

"You know how bi-polar her connections are, and don't fret. Diana got you something fabulously awesome."

"God help me," I groaned. The last time I got something 'fabulously awesome' from Diana was my 18th birthday and it turned out to be a vibrator. Worse part was my dad was there when I opened it. The bastard laughed for weeks after that.

"Oh it's not another vibrator. But it's still fabulous. And I met Ben!"

"You met Ben at Chains, a fetish bar?" I asked slowly.

"Don't give me that tone, missy."

"I'm not, Davey, but did you find out what fetish brought him to Chains?"

"He doesn't have a fetish, his friends work there."

"Hmmm, sure. Anyone that goes to Chains has some kind of fetish."

"What's yours?"

"I like seeing men in collars," I replied without missing a beat. "The point is you should be careful that his interest is something you feel comfortable with. Face it upfront so you don't put time and effort into this relationship only to find out he's into sadomasochism."

"I might be able to handle that,"

"Don't change yourself for someone, David," I said flatly, images of bright blue eyes and oak brown hair rising to the surface of my consciousness. I blinked rapidly, hoping to blink away the mental images.

"Not all men are like Adam," I heard him say softly, gently. Even then, hearing his name still twists something in my gut. "Ben's really sweet. We spent the rest of the night at a café talking."

"Well," I controlled my voice enough to sound neutral. "If he's what you want, I can't stop you. Just be careful—and wear a condom!"

"I know, I know. I'm a homo, not an idiot."

"You don't want to be another statistic,"

"Har, har. But seriously, it's been a while. If you're over him, get back in the game, girlfriend."

Another twist. "I don't plan on getting back into the game. I can get my orgasms from shoe shopping. If worse comes to worse, I can always open Di's 18th birthday gift," I said, feigning sarcasm, willing the twisting in my gut to subside.

"Well, that's your choice. I'll be getting ready for my date. Should I wear the green shirt?"

"Nah, too light. Go with the blue, your eyes pop with that."

"Thanks, babe. Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye"

The dial tone sounded and I knew Davey's waltzing across his room to his closet. I dropped my head back, looking at the ceiling, waiting for the tight knots in my stomach to loosen and the scabbing wound in my heart to heal faster.

Two years and I still wasn't over that sonovabitch. What's wrong with me? Ugh. I can't stand to think about him, I'll only start seeing things that reminded me of us. What's worse, I knew I should be over him, all logical arguments points to this. Times like these, I would just walk down into the streets of New York and just walk with the masses. New York always has a mass. You're surrounded with humanity; humanity so loud and obnoxious you can't think or concentrate therefore, you can't get depressed. The only thing I can surround myself here is nature. Blergh!

I ended up surfing the net. Didn't do much since I always find myself pouring through the shoe collections. My name is Magdalene, and I love shoes.

While I was browsing through selections at Barney's someone pounded on my door. I froze, playing through my mind of who would visit Teresa. I don't open doors for anyone. Back home, my friends have to call me when they're standing in front of the door before I would open. They pounded again. Should I check the windows? Nah, it's at the wrong angle anyways.

"Hey, Magdalene, you home?" a voice shouted. He sounded familiar. "I know you're in there. Your car's out in the driveway." Brady? Supermarket Brady?

I opened the door then, face to face with Brady from the supermarket. "Don't need to knock my door in."

"Hey!" he smiled widely. "I came to see if you wanna come to the BBQ. Your mom home?"

"Oh. No," I said, flipping through my mental catalogue of lies. "She got an operation."

Brady beamed, "Got here just in time then. Come on, let's head over."

I was poised with a lie that I was about to head to Port Angeles when I stopped. What's the harm of going if I bring the car? I'm going to be alone until I get myself oriented and I'm sure there's a bunch of people. There's going to be people, humanity; something I desperately wanted now even if it's not on the busy streets I'm familiar with.

"Let me get my things," I sighed.


	4. Chapter 3

**To my phantom readers:** feedback is an extremely important process of writing. Good or bad, writers NEED feedback to better themselves. I thank you for taking the time to read my work. However, I implore you to spend another 15-30 seconds just to type out a simple response in the review box. Just click the green button and type in a simple acknowledgement that I'm at least on the right track. All criticism is welcomed. They might not be liked, but they're welcomed.

On a lighter note, here's...

Chapter 3

I always see the Fountain of Youth as a female whimsy.

Men would want something like a Fountain of Virility where drinking it makes you tall and buff with a voice like Sinatra. I don't know where the Fountain of Youth is but I have a pretty good idea where the Fountain of Virility is: somewhere in La Push. Let me tell you, the men in La Push were Masculine. The capital letter was intentional.

When we arrived, Brady immediately introduced me to the people congregated in the kitchen and backyard. I met Emily; tragically beautiful with long scars pulling half of her face into a permanent frown who's also the fiancée of Sam. There was Kim and her boyfriend Jared. Both couples reminded me of an old Italian couple I use to see every other Sunday in Central Park. There was a familiar and comfortable air around them like they've known each other for years. There was five year old Claire with her older brother Quil; Jacob with his father Billy; and Paul who grunted and glared when I held out my hand to shake.

I was being introduced to Embry, a funny and outright guy when the atmosphere changed. I suddenly felt warmer and the back of my neck pricked. I glanced at Brady then Embry. They were both staring at something past me, body somewhat tense. I turned to see what they were staring at.

Coffee.

That was the first thing that came to mind. His eyes were coffee with a splash of cream. Something tightened low in my stomach and I suppress the shiver that wants to break over my spine. The eyes rested in an open face above a straight, strong nose. His cheekbones were high and his jaw would have been squared if it wasn't hanging open.

"And another one bites the dust," Embry muttered.

"She was starting to like me too," I heard Brady sighed.

Sam quickly raced over to Coffee Eyes. After murmuring something, he pulled Coffee Eyes out into backyard and I lost sight of them. Several guys followed. There was silence in the kitchen. I mentally shook myself and turned back to Embry and Brady; once a spectacle is over I see no point in brooding over it.

"If you really want to party, the gay bars are the place to go," I said in replied to the previous question.

"Huh?" Brady looked at me, confusion clear on his face.

"Embry asked me what the best clubs are," I reminded them. "Gay clubs."

Brady and Embry looked at each other before looking back down at me. Embry's face broke into a wide grin.

"Seth is in way over his head."


	5. Chapter 4

In celebration of Finals being over and done with...

**Chapter 4**

"You're kidding."

"Nope, I'm really 17."

"No shit."

Embry raised an eyebrow at me. "No shit."

Holy cow! Embry was only 17 and he looked like he did. Hell, everyone looked older than me.

"What about you, Brady? How old are you?"

"15," Brady said nonchalantly. "I'll be 16 in a month."

"So I'm older than all of you? Seriously?" I felt weird. I'm older than they are but physically they looked older than I did by years. What gives? What's in the La Push waters and can I bottle and sell it? "Hold the Blackberry! You're drinking beer. And you're 15."

Embry grinned, "Aw, Mags don't worry bout us. We know how to hold our liquor."

I shook my head, about to say something else when Brady's eyes flicked past me me.

"Hey, Seth."

I turned around and looked up into the coffee eyes of the man that was taken out.

"Hi,' he said, voice deep and quiet.

"Hello, I'm Magdalene," I held my hand out for him to shake. He looked at it as if that concept was unfamiliar to him before he took my hand in his. I flinched slightly; his hand was hot, sweltering almost. I looked up into his face. There was something swimming in his coffee eyes, a deep emotion that stared back at me. I looked away, trying to forget them. His hand was still around mine, unyielding and secure. After several tugs I finally got my hand free. The room was quiet, not silent but the conversations were dimmed and eyes darted over to our little group more often than not.

"So how old are you, 14?" I asked, trying to break the awkward moment.

Seth shook his head and smiled, "I'm 16."

"Is there anyone here that actually looks their age?" I asked.

"Sure there is," Embry replied, good-naturedly. "There's Billy, Old Quil, Kim, Emily, Claire and now you."

"Are you guys on something?" I ask flatly, watching all three of them look at each other with amusement.

"We got good genes," Seth replied. A blush darkens his cheeks when I looked hard at him. The disbelief must have been written on my face. No one has that good a gene. Well…maybe Brad Pitt.

"Hey, Magdalene, Emily wants us to grab a plate before these cavemen get to it," Kim said, getting up from the couch she was sharing with Jared. I followed Kim out to the grill where a table was set up with the meats. They had more meat than a buffet. "How are you liking the guys so far?"

"They're nice," I replied, placing a burger patty on my plate and waiting for Kim to finish with her selections. "They all look older than their age though. Tell me the truth, are they on something? They're popping steroids aren't they?"

Kim laughed, "No, most of the Quileute men have some good genes. Part of it includes the high temperature—the reason why you don't see them wear much more than shorts and a shirt."

It was strange. Not only do they not have the heater on in the house like my place, but the most clothing I saw the men wear were shorts and a thin shirt. No shoes even. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure a lot of women would kill to have the view I'm getting. But it's cold and this coming from a woman that wears dresses and heels when it snows in Manhattan. Following Kim inside, we headed over to the kitchen counter were the sides were placed, again a huge buffet line.

"Are we expecting more people?" I asked Kim, placing small portions of vegetable on my plate and avoiding the starches. "There's an awful lot of food."

"Nah, this is the regular amount the guys eat."

"Daily?"

"Yea. Wait till you see them actually eat," Kim pulled a face. She then led me over to the sofa and pulled the coffee table closer. "Ready for a show?"

"What show?"

Kim pointed outside to the grill. "Three, two, one!"

On cue, blurred dashes passed us and attacked the protein table.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Paul! That's mine!"

"Stronger wolf gets the grub, jackass!"

"Ow! That's my hand!"

They then moved to the kitchen counter. By the time this special of Animal Planet was over there was nothing left and all the men had plates piled a foot high. My eyes widened as Seth placed his plate next to mine and dropped down next to me.

"Is that all you're eating?" he asked, his eyes locked onto my plate.

I looked down at my beef patty, a small dollop of salad, and three cubes of melon. The white space of the plate was glaring compared to everyone else's. Even Kim has her plate covered. "Yes. I don't eat too much in one sitting," I confessed.

"That's not right. Here, have a chicken leg," he offered on a fork.

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"You sure? How about some corn? Here pick whatever you want," he pushed his plate closer to me. "You should eat more than that."

"I'll be fine, really."

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, a bit of pasta salad on their way to her mouth. "Are you on the low carb diet or something?"

Seth frowned. "You're on a diet? Why are you on a diet?"

"Who's on a diet?" Jared asked, lowering himself onto the couch with his plate and a cup.

"Mag's on the low carb diet," Kim replied as she reached for Jared's cup and took a sip.

"Oh, that's such a shame. I don't know how you do it, Magdalene. I personally can't live without bread," Emily said on her way to the large dining table where Billy, Old Quil, and Sam were waiting.

It was disconcerting hearing them talk about my 'diet' and trying to tell them I'm not on one while on the other hand, fending off Seth's hospitality. "Seth, seriously, I don't want anything."

"But you're practically not eating anything!"

He seriously looked like the thought of me starving was paining him to no ends.

"Maybe it's the New York thing to do. Aren't the girls always worrying about their weight and stuff, especially since it's like the fashion capital?" Brady chimed in between mouthfuls of food. Now he's acting his 14 years of age.

"You're perfect the way you are now," Seth said adamantly while trying to place a rib on my plate.

"I'm not on a diet, I already ate!" I said again, not wanting to air details of my underclothes. The only people that should know that you wear a corset are your close friends and family. The only people that should see the color and material of your corset are your bed partners. Right now, these people are neither. "I eat throughout the day. Believe me; I'm not stupid enough to starve myself. It all adds up to 3 square meals, really!"

That only seem to mollify Seth slightly, and he stopped trying to force food on me. "If you're hungry, just grab off my plate."

I assured him I will before I started on my beef patty. His concern was kind of sweet, in an annoying, overprotective kind of way.

"So, what's New York like?" Kim asked me, face curious and excited. "I always wanted to go there, but my friend Casey said that New Yorkers are rude and inconsiderate."

"We're not rude, we're just trying to reach our destination. There are just so many damn tourists walking with their eyes on a map or camera that they don't realize people actually have to get to work or do errands. Then they expect you to stop when they want to take a picture of the Chrysler building," I told her, the ire of a New Yorker rising. Believe me, my friends and I have monthly rants on this very subject. "Why should we stop our schedule so someone who doesn't even live there can take a picture?"

"Wow, I guess I shouldn't ask someone for directions then," Kim said, wide-eyed.

"Oh, directions are fine. Just don't stand there like a tourist with your head in a map. That's one of the best ways to get your stuff jacked."

"Have you gotten your things stolen?"

"Yes, but it was at a coat checkout. Well…kind of. They gave my coat to someone else. There was no way I was going home in a pumpkin orange slicker," I shuddered at the memory.

"What did you do?" Seth asked, trying to slip a dinner roll onto my plate without my noticing. I pulled my plate away from him.

"Complained. They paid me back for my coat though."

"Why didn't you just take the slicker? Better than nothing," Embry called from the stove area. Dang, he must have good hearing.

"I have never worn a slicker or a rain boot, and I won't start now." Ewww, plastic. Gross. "Plastic should never be worn as clothing."

"Have you shopped at 5th Avenue?" Kim asked.

I'm starting to like this girl. "Best place ever. It's my weekly cardio. Barney's, Lord and Taylor, then tea at the Bergdorf. Nothing better on a Saturday."

"It sounds wonderful," Kim sighed, a dreamy look on her face. "The closest thing we have for shopping is in Port Angeles."

"Doesn't Raymond Carver live there?"

Kim looked surprise for a bit. "Yea, I think his wife still live there. I didn't know you read."

I shrugged. "My dad heads a publishing house. He and Kevin are like a book-club of themselves."

"Who's Kevin," Seth asked, confused with a bit of mashed potatoes on the side of his mouth. Without thinking, I raised a napkin to wipe it off. Seth beamed.

"My dad's boyfriend."

**To my phantom readers**: Yes, that is your name until you prove to me your existence with reviews. Anyways. chapter 4 is the first half of a longer chapter so I should be putting up the second half either tonight if I'm still semi-intelligent after work or tomorrow morn. Just a fair warning so no one expect that quick an update in the future. I'm only human after all.


	6. Chapter 5

Drum roll please...

**Chapter 5**

"Boyfriend?"

"Yea. He's gay." I looked around. "Is there a problem?"

"You're dad's a fag?" Paul asked from the counter, a scowl on his dark face. There was a tension to him, like he was waiting for anything to snap so he can too.

I looked at him, posture relaxed but straight. "Homosexual. Or gay if that word's too big for you."

"Paul!" Sam said, when the man started to growl at me. Really, I mean growl. It was almost…animalistic.

"Did you guys live in Chelsea, that's where the gay community is, right?" Emily quickly asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yea, but we have a brownstone in the Upper West Side."

Things went back to whatever was considered normal here. West Coast people are weird.

"You didn't finish your fruit," Seth pointed out quietly.

"I'm full." I feel bloated already, maybe I shouldn't have tied my corset so tight this morning. I put my hand on my stomach feeling the sturdy fabric under my dress. Something suddenly cross my mind. "Hey, Kim, is there a Barney's in Port Angeles? Fred Segal maybe? Even a Nordstrom will do."

"If by Barney's you mean Macy's," Kim snorted. "The closest Nordstrom is in Seattle."

"Great, I want to see the new Jimmy Choo collection. Is there public transportation to Seattle? Like a bus or something?"

"If by bus you mean car," Kim laughed. My face fell.

"I can take you," Seth suddenly said.

"Do you even have a license?" I asked. "And I don't think you'd want to come with me when I'm shopping."

"Why don't we make it a girl's shopping trip?" Kim piped up. "I can bring Jared to keep Seth company!"

I almost laughed when I saw Jared pull a face behind Kim's back but agreed. We set up a time for tomorrow when they will pick me up. The party was still going strong until midnight but I've had enough of male immaturity—and over-protectiveness.

The whole time, Seth was never far from me. When I wanted a drink, he got one for me. When I needed the restroom, he led me to one and stood guard outside my door (creepy much?). He periodically asked me if I was hungry again and it seemed like whenever I looked at him, his coffee-colored eyes were always on me. When people eye you in New York, you start looking for the nearest cop. Strangely, it wasn't that creepy. I didn't get any freaky sensation on the back of my neck. Instead, I almost felt…protected, something I've never felt with any of my partners.

Whoah! Hold the Blackberry! You couger, he's 16! Gah! Not right. Pedophile alert! Mentally, shaking my head of any such notion, I returned to the conversation between Emily and I over books. When I was ready to go home, Seth was waiting with my jacket; he even opened my door. The ride was silent and so was the walk up to my door. He was a silent statue behind me while I fumbled with putting the key into the lock without a light.

"Thanks for bringing me home. You sure you'll be ok walking back?" I ask him, when I finally got the door unlocked.

"I'll be fine," he sounded behind me.

I was about to open the door and go in when a hot hand fell on my shoulder.

"Hey, um…you busy on Tuesday?"

"Not really," I said, squinting in the dark to see his face.

"A bunch of us are going cliff-diving at the beach. It'll be great if you're there."

"You're kidding. Is extreme sports a fad here or something?"

He laughed. "Nah, that's just the only thing we can do around here. You can swim in the ocean."

"Is it safe?" I was kind of curious. Plus, it'll make a great story to tell David.

Seth grinned and his white teeth practically glowed in the dark. "No one's died. Even Kim jumped."

I nodded. "I'll probably regret this later but what the heck! Sure, I'll come."

"Great! I'll get Kim to pick you up. She's the closest to you."

"Alright. Night, Seth. See you tomorrow." I turned to walk into the house.

"Good night, Maggie," he whispered. I don't know if he meant for me to hear it but I did. Huh, I've never heard someone call me Maggie before. It was nice. Later when I slipped between my sheets to sleep, I heard a wolf's howl echo from the forest.


	7. Chapter 6

**To my phantom readers:** This chapter seems very awkward to me, but then again, I've read it a hundred times over. Anyways, tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated.

**To my supportive readers:** Mucho Thanks! Your reviews were greatly cherished. Your inputs fuel the creative process that is writing and polishes them to a starry shine!

Chapter 6

"Are you done yet?" Jared whined.

"Hush, go over there and stop bothering me," Kim said without looking up from the rack of clothes.

"But—"

"Go."

Jared slunk off to sit in the waiting area outside the dressing rooms. I look behind my shoulder to see Seth leaning on another rack. "You know you and Jared can go on your own and look at guy stuff. We can meet at the café around four."

The longing to get as far away from the women's department surfaced for a second before it was stamped down with determination. "I'll stay. I don't really need anything anyways."

"You sure? Because we're heading over to Baker's later. There's this gorgeous pair of gold sandels with rhinestone clasp and a satin peep-toe that—"

"On second thought," Seth said slightly nervous, "I forgot I wanted to get that thing from that store. We'll see you girls at four."

Kim giggled as the two muscle bound figures raced out the store. "I never thought I'd see two big guys run away from frilly dresses."

"You gotta hand it to them, for two striaght guys, they held their own for three hours. Here Kim, try this. The color looks great against your skin." I held up a blouse of maroon charmeuse.

"So, did Seth tell you anything last night?" Kim's voice floated across the dressing room walls.

"Besides inviting me to the beach? Not much. Why? Was he suppose to?" Damn button shirts. If they fit over your stomach, they don't close over your boobs; if they fit over your boobs, you look like you're wearing a potato sack. If I hunch over…and…suck in my breath... There! Victory!

"He likes you, you know."

"Ooph!" The button popped and ricocheted off the mirror. And this shirt is going at the bottom of the pile. "What did you say?"

"Seth. Likes. You!" Kim stopped after every word as if talking to someone much slower in the mental department.

"What? When? Why? What?" I asked, quite speechless. No good can come of this. "Sweet Mother of Pearl."

"Seth likes you. I think you'll look totally cute together," she gushed. "He's really very sweet and caring and—".

"And two years younger than me."I finished for her.

"But he looks older than you," she supplied. "Give him a chance, you can't say you don't feel something. There was a connection last night, right?"

"Maybe. I thought he was attractive and a little overly friendly was all." I pulled on my own clothes and stepped out of the fitting room to find Kim already out.

"He's smitten. He couldn't stop talking about you last night. Almost beat up Paul when he talked about your sexual orientation."

"What, you guys randomly talk about my sexual history?"

"Paul made comment about your dad, then he said you probably weren't a virgin. Sam had to separate them." Kim shook her head as we walked out the store. "I would pay to see Paul's imp…immature ass get taken down a notch—hopefully by a girl."

"Oh. Wow, I guess chivalry isn't dead." My eyes fell on a window display of a sequined purse and everything else completely flew from my mind. "Hey look, that purse is gorgeous! Let's go in."

We had fun looking through the stores. Kim's fashion sense was closer to the tame side with many neutrals and earth tones but I was able to talk her into an aqua scarf. Kim got called away by Jared before we reached Baker's. She was reluctant to leave me alone but I shooed her away, reassuring her that I'll be at the café in 20 minutes. Really, it's not like we're in the middle of Brooklyn. I wasn't feeling Choo's new collection but I found a gorgeous croc-embossed peep-toe.

I waltzed into the little café in my new peep-toes, whistling a happy tune. I found them already at a table; not that hard, just look for two black-haired males that's two heads taller than everyone else—sitting down.

Kim waved me over and Seth turned to give me a smile. I stopped a few feet away placing a foot out to showcase my new shoes. "Aren't they gorgeous?"

"So pretty," Kim affirmed. "Don't they hurt?"

Seth pulled out my chair and I sat down beside him. "Course they hurt. But hell will freeze over before I let a little pain come between me and my shoes."

"You shouldn't wear them if they make your feet hurt," Seth frowned, eyeing the shoes with slight distaste.

"Nonsense, all shoes need to be broken in," I replied, scanning the menu. We spent a while at the café; Seth and Jared stuffing their faces and Kim and I chatting lightly. From time to time, I had to fend off Seth's attempt to put food on my plate. Ironic, considering he finished off my chef's salad.

Back in Kim's car, Jared took shotgun leaving Seth and I in the back. I slipped my feet from the pumps in relief; new shoes are awesome but it's a pain to break them in. Seth leaned closer to me.

"You ok?" he asked, glancing down to where my hand was kneeding the back of my ankles. "Did you hurt your leg? I didn't see you fall."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. This always happens with new shoes." Seth's darker hand covered my own as he gently pulled it away from my ankles. His fiery touch encircled my left ankle as he firmly lifted it despite me trying to pull my foot back. "Seth, what are you—oh…oh…right there."

The heat of his hands was a great complement to the solid pressure of his fingers on the arch and pad. The cramping in my foot eased and the heat of his hands kneaded up my calf. I ended up with both feet in his lap. The boy has some talented hands. I haven't had foot rub as good as this; I usually get the weaker beauticians when I go for a pedicure. While Seth gave me a foot rub, I took the time to really study him.

At first glance, Seth looked similar to the rest of his friends. As I keep watching, nuances begin to appear. His cheekbones were about a mile high, giving him a distinct jaw accented with full lips, smiling lips, kissable lips. There wasn't the sharp dips under his cheekbones yet but give it a few more years and his features will be chiseled perfection; a Native American version of Michelangelo's David. The shine of his hair was reminiscent of black velvet: plush, thick, slight shine. His forehead was crinkled in concentration, moving two thick eyebrows together. His hair just skimmed the tops of his eyebrows and brushed against his ear.

His eyes caught mine. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Admiring," I replied before realizing what I was saying. It's easy, with him so close, to just speak with no inhibition. His cheeks darken in a blush. "Aw, you're so cute," I pinched his cheek to emphasized my point, laughing when his nose crinkled in distaste.

They dropped me off at home after Kim scheduled a time to pick me up tomorrow. Teresa wasn't home—again. The light was still out, so I took my light dinner out to the back porch. The scenary from the little breakfast table was nice and reminded me of the Sunday dinners my dad and I would have in the back garden of our brownstone.

Speak of the devil—my Blackberry vibrated.

"Salome! Why haven't you called me?"

Homesickness hit me when I heard my dad's voice. He always insists on calling me Salome as it was the name he picked while Magdalene was Teresa's. I always wondered how Teresa miss that huge gay sign right there. Everything poured out, from no shopping malls to Seth's infatuation and my slight (ok, huge) attraction. By the end of the call, my phone was hot and I felt better. A wolf howled as I prepared for bed.

I swear, I was half expecting Little Red Riding Hood to appear in the reservation soon. Then I can ask her exactly what she was thinking when she picked her outfit


	8. Chapter 7

**To my phantom and supportive readers: **This feels forced. I think I'm getting writer's block... Anyways, abuse is often service. There is nothing so dangerous to an author as silence--Samuel Johnson. So, drop me a review.

Chapter 7

"Your swimsuit is so cute!" Kim squealed.

"Thanks," I said throwing out my hips in a cheesy pose. I sewed my own black swimsuit with white polka dots after the halter style of the 50's. The one-piece was modest with the bottom covering everything a tankini bottom would, but it was tres cute. I pulled on my cover-up while I got into Kim's car. "Are you diving today?"

"I never plan on diving, but I always end up in the water somehow," she told me. "Actually, it's all Jared's fault for being so persuasive."

"So how long have you guys been together?"

"A year," Kim blushed, her happiness was almost tangible. "I had a huge crush on him before that though."

"How'd you guys get together?" I asked, curious. Kim suddenly got a little uncomfortable. "If it's something bad, you don't have to tell me. I know my friend Melissa met her boyfriend when some douche-bag was harassing her."

"No, it wasn't anything like that. I don't really know how. Jared was missing from school for about two weeks. Then when he came back, he just changed and we started going out," Kim glanced quickly at me before going back to the road. "It was so sudden, I didn't even realize I was his girlfriend until later."

When we parked, Jared was already jogging up to open Kim's door. I turned away from their reunion kiss only to see Seth jog towards me…without a shirt. Even if he is two years younger, he was built. Six pack? Forget it, this boy has eight. The shorts he had on rode low on his hips, emphasizing that yummy little groove between the oblique and thigh muscles. He sure can make a girl feel butterflies…and I shouldn't be having these thoughts! Bad, Magdalene, bad!

But so very tempting.

"Hey, you made it," he said, a smile never leaving his face. "You ready to dive?"

I could only nod my head. Following Kim I left my sandals and cover-up in the car. When I turned around, Seth's eyes were almost burning. The coffee color of his irises darkened when he looked at me and I felt warmth starts low in my belly

My friends and I rate men based on what desserts we will share with them. A cookie is the lowest and generally those we deem interesting. A cake is higher up meaning those we thought physically attractive. A Godiva truffle can hold our attention intellectually and physically. The highest of them all is Payard's chocolate souffle: sinful, sexy and orgasmic. Chocolate Souffle's were gods among men.

Seth with that devouring look in his eyes definitely rates a souffle.

"Nice suit." His voice was lower, more gravelly. I suppressed a shiver. Damn it! He's a triple threat: great bod, great eyes, and great voice. He offered his hand out to me. I hesitated; holding hands was an intimate action, too intimate to be doing with someone you just met.

I can't explain it but his downtrodden look made me feel sad; I wanted to do something so he would smile that easy smile again. When he turned to walk away, I reached out to slip my arm through his.

"Would you be so kind as to escort a lady to yonder cliff, Sir?" I said in a cheesy British accent, smiling slightly up at him.

"It would be a pleasure, My Lady," he replied, his smile slowly returning. It was a good thing Seth was escorting me though, getting up the cliff was dangerous. There were hidden crags and the some places were slippery. Seth had to walk behind me to make sure I won't fall. He wasn't complaining though.

"Stop looking at my ass," I grumbled, gingerly stepping across a small pothole.

"Can't be helped, Maggie," he chuckled.

Jared and Kim were already at the top along with Embry, Jacob, and Paul. I peered over the edge down into the waters. It was a long drop—very long.

"You sure it's safe?" I asked, weakly.

"Course we are. Watch." Without any warning, Jacob tackled Paul over the edge. A huge splash was heard after several seconds followed by threats of dismemberment. Embry flashed me a smile.

"Geronimo!" he shouted as he raced off the edge. Jared and Kim jumped off together and I heard her scream being cut off by her entrance into the waters.

"Ready?" Seth asked me. I shook my head, staying as far away from the edge as possible. My stomach suddenly wasn't feeling so well. "It's not that bad."

"I've never even dived at the pool," I finally confessed, wrapping my arms around my stomach. What made me even agree to this in the first place? I must have been insane at the time.

"Just take a deep breath. You want to close your eyes and I'll tell you when to jump?" he offered, coming closer and rubbing his hands on my bare shoulders.

"I don't think I can move," I whispered, smiling weakly.

"Wanna jump together?" he suggested. "I won't let go." I considered it for a moment. My brain was prepared to say no and haul my ass back toward the beach. What came out of my mouth was entirely different.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Seth took my hand and guided me toward the edge. My hand was comfortingly warm in his and his arm around my waist was almost a brand. He kissed my knuckle. "Ready?" I only nodded and squeezed my eyes shut.

The next thing I felt was the wind whistling pass my ears. My voice didn't work and the sudden onslaught of cold water didn't help much. Through it all, Seth's warmth was constantly on my side. The salt water stung my eyes as we both swam towards the surface. I took deep breaths, letting the fact sink in that I jumped off a cliff. Seth pulled me close to him so my back was flushed against his chest.

"Maggie, you ok?" he muttered into my ear. My back was warm and my front was cold; the difference in temperature was awkward. Notice I didn't complain about the position we're in though.

"That—was—awesome!" I turned slightly to look up at him. His smile made him more handsome if that was possible. "Let's go again!"

I jumped twice more, one with Seth and one without. After that I headed over to where Kim sat with a towel waiting.

"I can't believe you're as crazy as the rest of them," Kim muttered, throwing me a towel.

"What can I say? Those few seconds before you hit the water? There's a zen moment there." I toweled my hair before wrapping the towel around my waist. I sat down beside Kim and watched the guys jump. They were quite acrobatic, some doing flips and summersaults. Seth glanced over and waved. My hand rose automatically and I felt myself chuckle when he did a belly-flop.

"So you thought about what I said," Kim said knowingly, her eyes watching Jared's form.

"I thought about it and I talked it over with my dad," I watch as Embry jack-knifed into the water.

"And…"

"I don't think we'll be good for each other. I don't want to burden him with my own insecurities since my last boyfriend, Adam, he cheated—a lot. I guess deep down I always knew but I just didn't want to bring it up because that'll just make it real, you know?" I felt Kim's eyes on my face but I continue to watch the guys.

"What happened with you two?" Kim asked quietly.

"Words have power. If you don't say it, even if people know it, it's not real. And he—he always had this way of making me feel like it was my fault. In my head, I always know it was him. I know that his cheating wasn't because I was cold and I wasn't a good girlfriend. I know it, but emotionally I wanted him. I overlooked everything; I made up excuses for him; I lied for him. I just couldn't—I was with my best friends at a local restaurant. Adam knew it was my place, he KNEW. And he was there slobbering over this blonde haired, blue eyed, boob-job bimbo. It was two years ago and I've been healing ever since."

"You know Seth would never do that to you," Kim said softly.

"So far, he seems like a really great kid. My dad did the freaky psychoanalyst thing and said I was afraid I would get hurt again," I turned to look her in the eyes. "Woman to woman, and putting your ties to Seth aside, will he hurt me?"

Kim stared solemnly back at me. "I can say for certain that Seth is the only man that can never hurt you. He would kill himself before hurting you. Just keep that in mind."


	9. Chapter 8

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!** :)

Chapter 8

I am beginning to understand how Kim felt when she said her relationship moved fast. Once I decided to take Dad's and Kim's advice, it was extremely easy to like Seth. It was almost automatic the way we were with each other. I was in tuned with him like no other and he with me.

He knew my fake smile shows my canine. He knew the way my lips tightened when I was annoyed. He knew the dips and rises of my laugh. I knew how many creases his forehead has when he frowns. I knew he sticks his tongue out the corner of his mouth when he's concentrating. I knew the vibration of his laugh deep in his chest. I knew this and more in less than 2 weeks. Before I knew it, I had dinner with his mom and Leah.

Leah—wow, there's a whole can of worms you don't want to get into. You know how some people are bitches because they want to be? Leah's not like that. I don't know what her story was but it must be something soap-opera worthy. You can see the hurt in her eyes that slowly stewed into anger. She's a bitch because that's the only way she knew how to let that anger out. Dinner would have been awkward if Sue wasn't such a sweetie and provided a buffer; she didn't even have a problem with the fact that I was 18 dating her 16-year old son.

Theses days I often find myself with Seth either at Emily's with the rest of the gang or just hanging out at my house. I didn't even tell Teresa yet what we were since I don't even know what we are. At two weeks, it felt like a six-month relationship.

"What are you thinking?" he mumbled into my ear.

I turned to look at him, bracing myself on my forearms. "Seth, what are we?"

"Is that a trick question?" he asked, confused. "Like who would I save if you and my mom were drowning?"

"Like is this a casual relationship, a summer fling, or what?"

"Well, if this is a summer fling I want it to be summer forever." He wrapped his arm around me again, but sighed when I didn't move into them. "I really don't know the terms for a relationship, Maggie. I just know that nothing I'll ever do will have meaning unless you're there. If you're asking if I see a future together, then the answer is hell yes. I don't see or even want to see a future without you." He lifted his head and kissed me gently. Even his small kisses can cause my stomach to flutter. I returned to my original position of lying on the couch, my back against him. Seth's words were food for thought; is it normal for a 16-year-old hormonal boy to talk about the future?

"We have to go soon," he sighed. "Bonfire's tonight and I wanna get there before Collin eats all the hotdogs."

"With the amount of food you guys eat, I'm surprised you're not as big as a house," I grumbled, sitting up and stretching.

"With the amount of food you eat, I'm surprised you're here at all," he remarked, pulling me up gently. "Are you sure you're not on a diet? Kim eats in one meal what you do in a day."

"I keep telling you I graze," I replied. We've had this conversation so many times these 2 weeks that remarks were automatic. "You just don't see me in the mornings."

Seth pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head. "You're beautiful, you know."

"Thank you, it's always nice to know my talents are appreciated," I laughed.

We headed down to First Beach in his borrowed car. I'm not sure who's as the guys have some weird schedule for the cars available to them. They were going to add my Camry to their schedule until I told them Teresa would be pissed as hell if she finds out.

The bonfire was already roaring nicely when we got there. I was pulled along as Seth wanted to stuff his face but didn't want to let go of my hand. I rolled my eyes at his antics. Kim handed me a s'more when I sat down on the log beside her. I bit into the warm treat and chatted lightly. Seth spread out beside me with several packages of hotdogs and a stick. Spearing the packaged meat, he held it over the fire before devouring one in two bites. Damn men and their high metabolisms.

When everyone was comfortable and seem to have whetted their appetites, Jacob wheeled Billy toward the higher end of bonfire group so he faced us and the ocean. Everyone quieted, an expectant air seem to arise. I looked at Seth.

"Storytime," he whispered back enigmatically.

And it was. There are some things to be said about an oral culture: stories take on a whole new meaning. From the moment Billy opened his mouth, it seem to capture you in a web until you're holding your breath as if in a movie. You feel as if you journeyed with Taha Ahki, lived with him, fought with him.

I learned about the Quileute tribe's wolf protectors, or shape-shifters. I learned about the Cold Ones and the sacrifice of Taha Akhi's third wife. Billy even spoke of a treaty only a generation ago between the tribe and a clan of Cold Ones. It was like another version of Underworld with a fated love thrown in. The mysticism still lingered when the story was over, but the festive mood soon returned.

"Wanna take a walk?" Seth asked quietly. Uh oh, his forehead's creasing. Something's bugging him.

"Sure."

He stood to his grand height and lifted me with ease. We walked away from the bonfire, along the shoreline. I waited for him to speak, occasionally glancing at him. Each time I see him, he seems to be deeper into whatever conflicted mental situation he was in.

I stopped and turned to face him. "What's wrong, Seth?"

"Nothings wrong," he said too quickly. "Why?"

I stared at him until he started to fidget. Three…two....

"Ok, ok. I just gotta tell you something, that's all," he glanced out to glow that was the bonfire. When he looked back at me, there was seriousness to his demeanor that just didn't suit him. "How'd you like the stories?"

"Um, they were interesting. Reminds me of Underworld a bit; why?"

"Do you think they could ever be true?"

"What could be true?" I was seriously confused.

"Do you believe there could be…other things out there, besides humans?"

"Like aliens?"

"Like vampires and werewolves."

"Oh," I stopped for a minute thinking. I have read a lot of supernatural novels and I was always interested in the supernatural but do I believe they're out there walking amongst us? "I don't think so. It's kind of hard to believe someone has lived from the fall of Rome till now and still be sane. I don't think the human psyche is meant to live forever. Why?"

His forehead was deeply creased now, his lips tight and eyes solemn. "The story that Billy just told us—it's real. It's all real, Maggie."

There was a pregnant pause. "This isn't funny, Seth."

"I'm not joking. There are vampires and there are werewolves. I'm a werewolf and you're my imprint." Seth didn't laugh after he said that. His dark eyes stared down at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Is there an ancient prophecy I should be worried about? Maybe a slayer or two?" I asked to stall for time. It probably wasn't a good idea. Seth suddenly looked frustrated.

"If I prove it to you, will you believe me?" he asked quietly.

"If you show me hardcore proof, I can't do anything but believe you," I replied. Seth was suddenly a flurry of motion. I wasn't sure what he was doing at first until his shirt fell away from his body and he started on his belt. "Seth! What are you doing?!"

"Look at me!"

"If this is some ploy to get into my pants, I will castrate you," I hissed, eyes looking out toward the ocean. No matter how built Seth is, there was no way I was going to think about a bed when he's 16…. Well, I could think it but I definitely won't act on it. "Put your clothes back on!"

The only sound that answered was a whimper.

I stiffened. Preparing myself that maybe, maybe there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in our scientific world.

I turned.

**To my phantom readers**: You know what to do with the green button.


	10. Chapter 9

**To my phantom readers and supportive ones**: No tears in the writer, no tears in the reader—Robert Frost. Ok, I wasn't going for tears more like inner turmoil. So, if I made you empathetic/ sympathetic to Magdalene's dilemma; hit me with a review. If I fell painfully short of that task hit me with a review anyways. And if you're anything like my cousins, you're wondering what happened to the chapter where Magdalene sees Seth's furry-form…That chapter is lying on the cutting room floor. It was abysmally horrible and lets leave it at that.

Chapter 9

I glanced at the glowing red numbers of the clock on my bedside table.

4:37

I was home for two days in self-inflicted exile, so to speak. I didn't see anyone except Teresa for the past two days.

I came home by myself. I walked….I think.

I don't know anymore. I don't know anything anymore.

Unwanted images of fur and teeth flashed across my eyes.

_Sandy fur over steely muscle; canines that are half my height and as thick as my thigh. _

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping the images will go away.

_It was tall, easily swallowing my 5'3" frame. The snout was long and black-lipped. The paws were gigantic, sinking deep into the sands. The moonlight reflected the curved ends of its claws that peek up from the sands. These were the parts to a predatory machine. It was designed to track, to hunt, to kill. It was lying right in front of me. Starting back at me with the eyes of one I thought—I hoped—I could come to love. _

_It was Seth. _

That realization sunk in when I somehow got myself home and I threw up the s'more I ate. I think I spent an hour with my porcelain friend. I finally moved myself to my bed when I'm sure I upchucked the eggs I had that morning.

Werewolves, Seth, Quileute. Werewolves, Quileute, Seth, Cold-ones. Werewolves. Cold-ones, vampires. Werewolves. Werewolves. Werewolves.

Those couple words constantly floated in my mind.

Seth—werewolf.

All logical reasoning says this is impossible. It goes against the most basic laws of science. A 200 pound man cannot turn into a half ton mutant wolf. It's impossible. Laughable.

Yet…I witnessed it two nights ago.

My Blackberry rang. Kim's name flashed on the screen.

Kim.

Does she know? Oh my God! She has to know! She's part of their tribe. She knew. The betrayed feeling I haven't felt in two years surfaced. She knew and she still—argh!

"What?!" I said harshly into the phone.

"Mags? Thank God! Are you ok? You haven't answered any of our calls in two days! Seth is so worried. Here, I'll give him—"

"Kim, shut up," I told her. "I don't—I can't talk to him right now. Stop calling me, ok? Just leave me alone."

"Mags?! Magdalene! You can't just—"

I ended the call, returning to staring at my ceiling. The miasma of emotions still swirls within me. I breathed like they taught you in yoga. In…hold…out. In…hold…out. In…hold…ah, screw this.

I turned my head to look out the window. Seth's cactus plant was still there on the sill. The stubby nubs of the cactus bolstered the pinkish flowers at the ends; protecting it with inch long spikes.

"_My heart burns with enduring love," he said, holding out the pot towards me. It was almost comical, a big man holding the small pot like it held his heart. He offered it to me. "At least that's what the computer said it means. I thought you could…keep it…in your room."_

_I took it from him, laughing gently. "No one's ever given me a cactus. Thanks, Seth. I don't know if it'll survive for long though. I'm not really a plant person... or a pet person."_

"_It doesn't matter, it'll survive. Even if you leave and forget about it, it'll still be here. Waiting for you."_

_I look up at him. "This isn't just a cactus, is it?"_

"_No."_

I felt the pressure behind my eyes. I'm not going to cry. Nope, not happening. My mascara's not waterproof. The words of a ballad drifted from the radio as their meaning finally registering in my brain.

"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.

They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,

The feeling of belonging to your dreams."1

Dream…more like nightmare; the type of nightmare that never seems to end. I've been dating outside my own species. Are there beastiality laws in Washington? This whole situation is so screwed up; it scared the living crap out of me.

How do you pick yourself up from this? How can someone go on? How did Kim? Emily? How do you live knowing what you know now? Knowing there are werewolves, vampires; that the monsters under your beds are real and walking among us? I have to leave; to get out. Leave this place and never look back. Maybe I can go on. Yea, return to ignorance. Ignorance is bliss, afterall.

A sudden ache appeared where my heart was and my stomach clenched.

Leave.

Leave everything.

Leave Seth and what we had.

"Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why,

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye."2

I hunched into a fetal position, holding myself together. The thought of leaving caused my stomach to roil in protest and the ache in my heart to increase.

I should leave him and his B-movie baggage.

I don't think I can.

1,2: _Listen to Your Heart_ by DHT (seriously, it came on when I was writing this--it's a sign)


	11. Chapter 10

**To my readers: **Sincerest apologies! I've been editing stories like crazy because of break and writing just fell behind. For those who are fans of _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ please visit the Aang-ain't-white site (the address is in my profile, somewhere in the bold-faced paragraphs at the bottom of the page). I was furious when I found the casting. One word: Orientalism.

Anyways, back on track. Yea, I've been hit with the deadly disease that has crippled countless writers: Writer's Block. I'm trying to get over it but school's starting soon. I've lost my muse and all my 'editors' while my friends were visited by their muses. Work is hectic so updates are going to be iffy. I WILL finish this story if it's the last thing I do. I can see light...the end is near, hopefully. One last word: REVIEW!

**Chapter 10**

I left.

All the trees and grass and green...things were confusing me. I wanted someplace I could sit and think and just be. I packed an overnight bag and headed toward Seattle. Teresa swallowed some lie about a three day Chef's Convention. Currently, I'm gazing out the window from my Holiday Inn room. It's no Hilton, but it'll do. I just sent a text to Kim telling them I was in Seattle for a few days.

The first couple miles were the hardest. My heart dropped with each pothole and I glanced at my rear-view mirror every second. Whether in hope of seeing Seth's silhouette appear or fear of seeing his…other form, I wasn't sure. But once I started seeing buildings higher than two stories, it's like a weight have been lifted.

I KNOW the city. It's NORMAL. Sure, there are criminals but these were NORMAL criminals, not some nine feet legendary wolf. The room suddenly didn't feel as inviting anymore. I need to get out of here. Making sure I grabbed my room key, I headed out and started walking. People passed me, people talked, people yelled, laughed, shouted, giggled, whispered….ah! Humanity!

Spying a Tully's, I crossed the street; I've been in the Coffee State for a few months yet I still haven't tried a Tully's. There were two people ahead of me, giving me ample time to choose. After ordering my calorie and caffeine laden drink and high-carb muffin, I settled in the outdoor area.

The wonders that a hot cup of Joe and a blueberry muffin will do; I felt like my old self again. The half-eaten muffin sat forlornly against the paper bag. Seth would have finished it for me. My lips curled into a small smile as I imagined him sticking the whole muffin into his mouth; after he tried to make me eat it, of course.

"A sweet smile. Must be a loved one then."

Glancing up, I saw a tall man in fitted, but worn denim and a wool blazer over a crisp button-up. His hair was a dark auburn and reached his chin. His Fendi sunglasses obscured his eyes.

"May I join you?"

I nodded and he eased himself into another chair, placing a large cup of coffee in front of him. He took off his glasses to reveal brilliant blue eyes, the blue of summer skies.

"So, if I may ask. What thoughts brought such a sweet smile upon those lips?" he smiled as he asked. He had a nice easy smile; a boy-next-door smile. I felt compelled to answer him; you can't be rude to such a nice guy.

"Boyfriend and his gluttony for food," I told him.

"Ah, where is this boyfriend you speak of? If I had such a beautiful lady by my side, I wouldn't let her out of my sight."

"I…left…for a few days to myself," I told the charming stranger. A dark eyebrow arched, detecting my half-truth. "There were some…problems," I shrugged.

"Is he dealing in drugs?" he asked darkly, the smile completely gone from his face.

"God, no!" I hurried to answer. "Seth would never touch drugs. No, he just sprung something on me. I just needed time to…accept it."

"Does he have a wife and kids? Is he homosexual?"

I stared at him, the absurd questions registering in my mind a second before I burst out laughing. A satisfied smile formed on his face. "Oh wow; Seth and kids? He's a big kid himself. But thank you for the amusing image. And no, Seth is many things but gay isn't one of them. Who are you anyways?"

"Stephen," he replied.

"Magdalene," I held out my hand to shake. His own pale digits wrapped around mine before he lowered his head to kiss the back of my hand. "Old fashion, much?"

Stephen shrugged. "My father brought me up a gentleman."

I never really knew the definition of gentlemen. I mean you can have a guy who opens the doors for you and pulls out your chair but if he's a jerk… On the other hand you can have a guy who's clueless about those things but his coffee eyes constantly look out for your well-being; making sure you never go hungry; making sure you're safe, dry and warm. Isn't that a gentleman?

"You miss him," Stephen said quietly.

I stared at my muffin. "Yea. I do. Took me this long to figure it out, but I really do."

"You love him?"

"I love him."

Wait.

I look up, startled at my unconscious response. "I…love him." I do. I love Seth Clearwater. No matter how confused, how freaked out I am; I love him. I still love him. It shouldn't matter then, him turning furry once in a while. He's still Seth, still over protective, still food-obsessed. Epiphany, you gotta love them. "I think I need to go," I told Stephen apologetically. "I forgot I have something really important to do."

Stephen stood up with me as I grabbed my garbage and my bag. "It was nice meeting you then, Magdalene."

"You too, Stephen," I smiled up at him. Standing on tip-toe, I kissed his cheek; he was smooth and cool to the touch. "Thank you," I told him sincerely before heading back to the motel as fast as my heels can take me.

I grabbed my overnight bag; damn good thing I was too lazy to unpack. The lady behind the desk was confused when I wanted to check out. I didn't care. I was a woman on a mission. Stashing my junk into the trunk, I headed back toward La Push.

I broke a few speeding laws and ran a few lights. I hope that old lady was ok. I made it past La Push borders just as the rains started. Great; I knew I shouldn't have worn suede. First stop: Emily's house.

My shoes are going to be so pissed, but I ran through the rain anyways until I could knock on the door. Leah answered. Crap.

"Hey, is Seth here?" I asked her hopefully.

"Kim said you were in Seattle," Leah said.

"Change of plans," I told her quickly. "Can you get Seth please? I really need to talk to him."

"You going to break his heart again?" Leah snorted. "Need to stick that sword in deeper since it didn't really go straight through?"

"Leah, I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry for Seth. I'm sorry I'm shallow. I'm sorry I'm an idiot. I'm sorry for whatever happened to you. I'm sorry for the ozone layer. I'm sorry, ok? Can you just…please, tell me where Seth is so I can fix this?"

She stared at me for a moment. Measuring my worth, most likely. I was about to leave when she spoke.

"He's moping at home. The backdoor should be open."

I almost hugged her—almost. I settled for a grateful nod before running back through the rain to the car. I made it to Seth's house in record time. True to word, the backdoor was open. The only light came from the living room and I searched there first. Nothing. I headed toward his room upstairs. There was no light behind the doors, but I turned the knob to enter anyways.

"Go away," came his muffled voice. He faced the other wall, the blanket from his bed a pile on the floor. Again, his room was dark, only the light from the hallway cast a slight glow into Seth's room. Haltingly, I stepped closer. He still didn't turn over.

"Seth?" I can literally see his back tense but he still didn't acknowledge me. It hurt, but I deserved it. I would do anything he asks me for the rest of summer to fix this. I just needed to fix this. "Seth? Please," I step closer until I was almost standing above him; he still hasn't moved. I fucked up, big time. "I'm sorry I didn't take it as well as I should have. Can you please just look at me?"

There was a tense moment before he slowly turned to lie on his back. I could feel my throat tighten as I looked down at him. His mouth wasn't smiling, or frowning. In fact, it was in a strained, tight line. There were bags under his eyes. He looked worn and haggard as if he hasn't slept in several days. As if I couldn't feel any worse about myself; I'm a liar and a selfish girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry," I finally forced out. "I should have—I still don't know what I'm suppose to do when your boyfriend tells you he's a werewolf—but I know I should have done something. And I'm sorry I didn't." Seth didn't say anything. "Can you forgive me?"

He didn't answer. His eyes didn't give me anything either. I could have handled it if he blamed me, yelled at me, did something. That meant he still felt something.

Apathy was the worst thing.

My heart broke.

I don't even register anymore.

I was…nothing.


	12. Chapter 11

**To my readers:** I wanted to see how couples fight over the stupidest things. So, I made them fight over the cactus. Kind of, sort of…yea. This is what happens when I'm overworked and in desperate need of a Muse. I felt like I was writing a soap opera. Anyways,** review** please!

Chapter 11

_I was…nothing._

"I'm sorry," I told him again, not knowing how to convey that I really was. I was cold, my heart colder. Closing his door, I leaned against it. Rainwater dripped onto the carpet in his hallway. "I'm so sorry."

I trudged down the stairs. I hit my foot against something but the pain didn't register. Numb from the rain or from heartache, I wasn't sure, but the best thing that ever happened to me was upstairs in a depression because I was stupid and shallow. Even apologizing didn't do anything; so much for cactuses-cacti? Whatever. It was all a lie.

He lied.

I stopped in the middle of his living room as something gnawed at my mind; some consciousness I lost when I found out the supernatural was real. Oh! I remember! Myself.

I wasn't myself. I haven't been myself for a while. If I were myself, I wouldn't have talked so openly to Stephen. If I were myself, I wouldn't have spinelessly apologized and accepted Seth's empty look. If I were myself, I would have demanded Seth live up to his damned cactus promise.

I stalked back up the stairs and opened his door without any warning.

"You forgot something," I told him. Seth only turned his head to look at me. "I apologized, now it's your turn." There was a moment's confusion in his eyes before it blanked out again. "I know you can hear me, Seth Clearwater. It's your turn to apologize, so let's hear it. Apologize for lying to me. Apologize for making me believe you love me. Apologize for making me think that I can come back. Apologize—apologize for making me love you, damn it! Just apologize!" I stamped my foot, like a child in a temper tantrum. Who cares anyway, if I'm being immature? Damn it! I'm mad, lovesick and cold; I deserve this tantrum.

At least my tantrum produced a reaction from him. He swung his feet over and stood up. His room wasn't small but when he stands, he fills the room. I stood my ground in the doorway as he walked over to me. I had to raise my head to look into his eyes, but the warm coffee color I love was slowly returning.

"I never lied," he finally grunted. "I have nothing to apologize for."

"Yea you do," I glared up at him. "The cactus di—,"

"The cactus was here, has been here in the Goddamn dark for the past week and a half, Maggie!" His eyes blazed with anger and hurt.

"And I'm SORRY! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I don't even know how to be more pathetic! What do you want me to do, Seth? You want me to apologize every hour? I can't because I'm past that. I'm not going keep apologizing for something that I can't control" I took a deep breath, preparing to dump the rest of my feelings that'll either make me or break me. "I can't keep apologizing, Seth. Hell, I apologized for single-handedly destroying the ozone. All I can say is that through my whole woe-is-me stint, I missed you. I really did. And when I was in Seattle, I figured out that I love you. I don't know how this is going to work but I WANT US to work, Seth, more than—more than I want the Louboutin knee-high boots! I want—," I never got to finish my rant.

Seth's warm lips crashed against mine in a deep kiss. This was not the soft exploration we sometimes indulged in. Nor was it the flirtatious nips and bites interspersed with gentle molding lips. Teeth, tongue and lips rapidly moved with each other, against each other. This was not a kiss to remind each other of affections. This was hard and heavy, laden with feelings and intentions that sounded trivial if conveyed in words: the aching longing; the smoldering anger; the dark despair; a sweet forgiveness and acceptance and to my greatest relief: love.

We were both breathing heavily when we pulled apart. I had my ear to his chest, counting his heartbeat. He was so warm and solid. Here, in his arms, it was right. I was home. I mattered.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair. "I never stopped loving you."

We stayed in an embrace, reassuring ourselves that the other existed; that we passed the first obstacle in our relationship; that love never abandoned us.

"You were right," I finally mumbled, wishing I could sink deeper into the warmth Seth provided.

"About what, babe?"

"The cactus."

"I know."


	13. Chapter 12

**To my readers:** School sucks. Work sucks. My Muse sucks. And now, apparently my vocabulary sucks too. BUT, you know what they say: what doesn't kill me...only delays the inevitable. Anyways, I'm pretty sure this is the beginning of the end. I don't have enough steam to make this story too long. Ok, on with the story! And don't forget: **REVIEW** please!

Chapter 12

"Code…Ninja?"

"Code Ninja," Seth affirmed. "A leech that's snooping around in the area but haven't done anything yet."

"And this is a Code Ninja?"

"Brady found an unfamiliar scent on our side of the border. The Cullen psychic said he's just snooping around for a bit; probably curious," Embry shrugged as he got up from the table to get another dozen cookies. "Look out for pale dudes with red eyes."

Cullen psychic—was that Rosalie or Alice? Ever since I came back, I was fully initiated into all things wolf. Starting with the coven of vegetarian vampires over in Forks. I was told the gist of the situation between Jacob, one of the vampires and a girl named Bella. I also learned the term 'coffin-bait' can't be used since apparently, vampires don't sleep in coffins. In fact, they don't sleep at all. .

What I did manage to retain just made the vampires more dangerous. A predator that doesn't sleep and is virtually indestructible is living in the town over. No crosses, no garlic, no running water, no stake to the heart and no sunlight. Basically, if a vamp decides you're a yummy looking blood-sack, you're going to be donating a lot of blood. Thanks a lot, Bram Stoker, thanks a friggin' lot

"There's nothing to worry about," Seth assured me. "Once the leeches find out there's a powerful coven AND a pack of werewolves, they leave pretty fast."

"Yea, too bad the leech has been here for a few days now," Quil snorted from the corner with Claire on his lap. I was finally informed that Claire wasn't Quil's sister, but an imprint. Yea, I had my Blackberry out and dialing 911 before you could have said "pedophile". Seth had to pin me down and wrestle the phone from me. Emily had to explain everything to me before he would give it back.

"And he's sticking to the edge of the rez," Jared added. "Be careful, Mags. Your mom's house is on the outskirts."

I frowned as Seth's arm tightened around me. "He hasn't…eaten…anyone, has he?"

"Not on our watch," Embry quipped.

"We're going to have to send four of you guys out now," Sam suddenly walked into the kitchen. "When I left, the scent Paul found was already a day old. The Cullen psychic said the leech is still hanging around here. Tomorrow morning, Seth you have the North, Brady, East, Embry West, and Quil, South. The next group will relieve you around three," he glanced at the sofa Kim and I were occupying. "You girls can stay overnight, but the Cullens just think the leech is curious so it's not a code red."

"He means a code Godzilla," Seth whispered to me. "It's when the leech doesn't care about hiding and starts messing stuff up." I know I gave him a weird look but he only smiled boyishly at me.

"I'll stay," Kim said, scooting closer to Jared's warmth. "I'll be alone at my house anyways." Sam nodded before looking over at me, the new wolf-girl.

"I'm heading home if it's not an emergency. I'd rather sleep in my own bed, if you don't mind."

Sam nodded in understanding. "Just call one of us once in a while so we know you're safe."

The pack dispersed. Jared left Kim with a tender kiss on her forehead. Kim looked shaken but determined. Should I be worried? Sam said it wasn't a code red and the vampire psychic didn't foresee anything ghastly.

"I'll take you home," Seth rumbled.

I nodded. After saying goodbye to whatever pack members were left, Seth drove us back to the house. Maybe I should be worried because Seth was literally by my side when I went out back to set the little wicker table for dinner. He kept scanning the woods, even during dinner. After, he followed and stood behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist as I washed the dishes. The only time I was alone was in the bathroom.

I came out of my shower to find Seth lounging on my bed, my photo album open in his hands, his forehead wrinkled. "Should I be worried?" I asked, sliding next to him to glance at the pictures.

"Nah, you're beautiful in all of them."

I swear, he knows the exact things to say. "I was talking about the unknown vamp but it's good to know I'm photogenic. Kim looked worried."

"Kim always worries," Seth said nonchalantly. "It's one leech, what could go wrong?"

"If you say so," I accepted. He knows more about this stuff than I do. "So why were you frowning at my pictures?"

"Truth?" he peered down at me for the affirmative nod. "Seeing your friends and the city just made it even more real that you're gonna leave when September comes."

"I'll come back," I assured him. "I'll pick you up on your last day of school."

"I know you'll come back, cactus remember? I'm just—it's too far away. I can't get to you if anything happens." His brows dipped in a frown.

"I've lived in the city since I was, like, eight. I can take care of myself. If you come to New York, I'd be more worried about YOU." A light bulb moment suddenly came upon me. "How about you come visit when you're legal? We can hit the clubs! I can get Diana and David to come with; you definitely have to meet them."

"Legal?" Seth's eyebrow shot up. "I look older than you. Besides, I was thinking something more intimate on my big 18th birthday."

"Like…" I prompted. If fate's giving me a chance to figure out what Seth wants for a gift, I'm not going to miss the opportunity.

"Silk and lace; maybe a little leather…" he trailed off, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. It's not true that men only think about sex, food and sports. But they do think about it the majority of the time.

"I don't know," I said, playing dumb. "A corset would break if you wear it. I'd hate to see such beautiful work ruined." His glare made me laugh and I kissed him. "We'll see. It'll be hard to come back during May. School's not over till the third week.

"It doesn't matter," he hurriedly amended. "I can wait for my gift until summer."

"That just defies the whole purpose of a getting a gift on your birthday!"

He smiled sincerely at me. "Everyday with you is a gift."

"Keep saying those things, buddy…"

"What's going to happen?" he asked when I didn't finish the sentence.

"Nothing, I just want you to keep saying those things." We laughed as rain outside pitter-pattered against the roof. They say that the course of love never runs smooth. It's true, but the turbulent times make the peaceful ones all the more precious.

Seth was gone by the time I woke up around eleven the next morning. He left a sprig of white flowers on the pillow next to my bed. I use to be one of those people who see such cheesy moments as laughable and swore that I would never fall prey for a guy who uses those tactics. Now—warmth fills me when I see the little token of affection. It was cheesy as hell, but it was thoughtful.

After the morning rituals and tucking Seth's flowers into my hair, I made myself a bowl of cereal and settled on the little table on the back porch. The weather was slightly overcast but not overtly cold. My novel waited for me and I happily lose myself to the sensual world of Jacqueline Carey.

From time to time, a cold breeze brushed against my arms. It wasn't a while until an uneasy feeling settled over me. Cold breezes don't just brush against a certain spot on the body and it shouldn't feel like someone's caressing you. The skin on the back of my neck tingled and I scanned the woods uneasily, not knowing WHAT caused my uneasiness. I tried to return my attention back to my book but the feeling never lessened. At times it felt like someone was blowing air against my skin.

"Magdalene. It has been a while since I met a woman named after the Lord's female disciple."

I admit, I jumped. I was more surprised than anything when I looked up to find Stephen casually leaning against the beam. He was the same as the day I met him except he was in slacks and a brown sports jacket.

"Stephen?"

"I haven't properly introduced myself," he said, straightening from the beam. He bent at the waist, dipping into a courtier's bow that you would see in a period movie. "Christopher Stephen Stafford."

"Why are you—how did you find out where I live?" I asked heatedly. A part of me was a little frightened, but another part (the part that took Jujitsu) was cracking her knuckles in anticipation for a smack-down. You don't live in New York without learning a thing or two about self-defense.

Stephen lifted himself back up and shrugged, a smile never leaving his face. "You drove like mad so I went back to your motel and the lady kindly gave me your information."

"That's illegal!" I sputtered. "Why are you here?"

His lips turned down in a pout and a hurt look appeared on his face. "I'm hurt. I was hoping you enjoyed our conversation and my image has haunted your dreams since."

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"To see you, of course!" He eased himself, uninvited, into the other chair. He pulled a face when he did it as if there was something gross clinging to the back of the chair. "You have a sweet smile. You know, you are almost the spitting image of my late wife. The only difference was her eyes were emerald green. Your's is still lovely though; a dark brown, like freshly tilled earth."

"I have a boyfriend so kindly get out." Clearly, this guy is a couple cookies short of a dozen. He looked skinny enough. I could take him.

"The wolf?'

I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Don't need to look so shocked, my dear. Anyone could smell him about the house."

"Smell?" I didn't squeak; I didn't squeak.

Stephen gave a great sigh before pinning me with his blue eyes. "Since the mutt has informed you already of his condition, I should discard my facade also."

It was extremely quick. If you blinked you would have missed it. One second, Stephen was sitting in front of me, the next there was a totally different man.

A tall blonde man casually lounged where Stephen use to be. He was not masculinely handsome with sculpted chins and square-jawed. His chin was slightly pointed and his cheekbones high. His nose was aristocratic and his build was swimmer lean with broad shoulders. He was pale, so pale that a delicate purple shows through under his eyes. His lips were curled into an amused grin. I stopped breathing for a moment when I looked into his eyes.

Gone were the beautiful summer-blue irises. The pale lashes framed scarlet-red eyes glancing at me with such hunger my stomach tightened. My awareness zoned in on the predator that sat so nonchalantly in front of me. Part of my brain was telling me to scream, to shout, to run to do anything to get away from him. Another part was telling me to stay calm and still; make myself small so he won't notice me—fat chance that. The last part of me was the one that summarizes the situation perfectly: fuck.

"Why—why are you here?" I asked, trying to stall. Unconsciously, I was praying to every deity I know. Seth? Where are you? Anytime now, babe…Actually, any wolf will do. I'll even settle for Paul.

He smiled, a dangerous edge apparent. "I enjoyed your company, Magdalene. I wish to…prolong my enjoyment." One moment he was on the other side of the table, the next he was right beside me. I barely even had time to flinch. The tender look in his scarlet eyes scared me the most. "I missed my Elizabeth greatly, but you have a similar temperament, albeit a bit more materialistic. It matters not; women are always attracted to trinkets and baubles."

I felt my eyes widen at the suggestion behind his words. My survival instincts finally kicked in and I opened my mouth to scream. I barely made a sound before a marble hand muffled my scream.

"I don't think so, my dear," he said. "We can't alert your dog now, can we?"

I had a sick feeling of dread before I felt a sharp pinch and I fell into darkness.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I woke up in the dark to unblinking red eyes.

"You are awake," Stephen said with a smile. "I was afraid I was too heavy handed."

I frantically looked around at the cave I was held hostage in. It was tall enough for him to stand in and was dark and cool. My eyes fell on a lumpy shape on the other side. As I squinted the lump slowly took shape and detail until it reveals a human body. Oh my God. I scrambled to get out the cave but I was about two feet away from the entrance when I was pulled back and held flushed against my captor.

"Oh no, love. Where do you think you're going?" His forearm was against my neck as he used his other hand to pet my hair. "You wouldn't be running away from me, would you?" He laughed as if he just made a joke.

"Let me go. The pack'll find me and—"

The hand that was petting me before suddenly tightened and pulled my head back, exposing my neck to his gaze. He leaned until I felt his cold lips move against my skin. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed. "Your dog cannot stop my venom as it course through your veins, my dear. You belong to me; every word, every kiss, every tear. You will be mine; body and soul, my Elizabeth."

I glared up at him with false bravado. "I'm NOT your Elizabeth and you better kill me because the first thing I'll do when I turn vampire is kick your ass!"

A snarl was the only warning I had before I was thrown out the cave to land sprawled on the forest floor. Pain exploded from the back of my head and I think I saw Gene Kelley singing in the rain. For a moment I couldn't fathom what happened, that is until things cleared and I saw I was a ways from the cave and the psycho vampire was heading towards me, a murderous look in his eyes. He was in my face before I could move. This time I was alert enough to know what happened. He threw me against the tree. A cry erupted from my throat when pain jolted my system and I heard a sickening crack.

I tried to get up but my muscles didn't seem to want to listen to me. Breathing became a laborious task as each breath I took came with pain. All I could do was pull myself along the forest floor. I had to get away. Any attempt is better than sitting like a duck in the cave with a dead body. His shoes appear next to me; wing-tip, quite fashionable act--why the hell am I appraising his shoes when he's going to kill me?! I cringed, waiting for his next act of violence. It never came. Instead, his icy touch wrapped themselves around me, pulling me into his chest.

"I'm sorry, my love, I'm so sorry," he apologized, sincerity evident despite his previous actions. Great, of all the enemy vampires I could be stuck with, I got the one with multiple-personality disorder. "You shouldn't have made me angry, darling." He moved a little and that action caused a thousand knives to stab into my hip and outer left thigh. I know I screamed because my throat felt raw and I was panting for breath when the pain dulled to a throb. Oh my God, I have never broken a bone before and it is excruciating.

"Love?" he questioned, as if my agony was unfathomable. "Damnation! You've done it now," he muttered looking down at my broken lower body. Me?! Right, I threw myself against a tree. I tried to move my leg but it didn't respond correctly. Either I broke something or dislodged it. I don't really care as long as someone fixes it. He looked into my eyes, slightly miffed. "Travel will be a bother. Next time, remember your station, Elizabeth. You should count yourself lucky that I love you enough to stop before you die permanently. Women should know to defer to their husbands."

"Just kill me," I panted. His body was immortal but the human spirit in him was warped by centuries of living. It was a fate worse than death. I'd rather die than become a lunatic like him. "End my misery. Save us both the headache in the future."

"Nonsense," he said lightly. "We'll have a wonderful eternity together. We'll travel and see the world. Would you like to go back to Paris, love? You always did like the bohemian atmosphere of it, Elizabeth. Though it has changed quite a lot. No matter, I'm sure you'd still love it. I'm sure the quaint little doll shoppe near the Seine is still there. We can--," he stiffened into a marble statue, head turned to look into the trees. "We must move." He tried to move me again, and again I screamed as my body rebelled in its injured state.

Then I heard the most beautiful sounds I ever heard; the angel's Hallelujah chorus—howls.

I was still sprawled on the floor, twisted in an awkward angle to alleviate the pain around my pelvic area. I'm really starting to think I broke a hip. The sandy-furred apparition that was Seth paced back and forth, his eyes a dangerous inferno. The pack formed a barrier to one side of us while the other side was more vampires. There were six of them and they all shared Stephen's ice-pale skin. However, three of them were dark-haired while the other three were blonde and they didn't possess the scarlet gaze Stephen has. These must be the Cullens.

"Let her go," one of them said. "The wolves are willing to trade you free passage through their lands for the safety of their mate."

"Elizabeth is mine!" Stafford snarled.

His hand snagged my shoulder and pulled me up. Seth's howl joined my screams of pain as I tried to pry his hands from me so I can lie back on the floor. I pleaded and screamed but I was still suspended in his arms, the weight of my lower body dragging the dislodged the bone even more. There was a blur followed by a loud crashing sound and I fell to the ground. Things suddenly went into motion.

I heard cracks and crashes, snarls, howls and growls. In the midst, there was someone besides me. I looked up into the pixie-cute face of one of the Cullens. She had dark, short spiky-hair and her amber eyes occasionally glanced past me to the skirmish. I started to turn too when she stopped me.

"I wouldn't look if I were you, Magdalene," she said, voice bell-like and chipper. "Hi, I'm Alice."

"Ni—nice to meet you," I finally got out. This is absurd: I'm introducing myself with werewolves and vampires all in a dog-pile a few feet away. I tried to pull myself up but only ended up jarring my leg. Pain-did I mention I was in pain?

"Hold still for a few more minutes," Alice informed me, gently stroking my arm in comfort. "They're almost done. Then we can get Carlisle to look at you."

"God hates me," I muttered, clenching my teeth as another spasm of pain hit. When are the fucking endorphins going to kick in?

Alice looked past me and smiled slightly. "It's over. They're setting the pieces on fire now."

"Serve that bastard right," I gritted out. "That abusive asshole."

I was confused for moment when Alice started backing up. That is until I felt a moist nose snuff along my back. I look back into coffee-and-cream eyes of my Seth. "Seth," I heard myself choke out. I felt hot tears start bubbling over as the stress and relief made itself known. Wolf-Seth whined and pushed his nose more urgently against me, reassuring me.

"Seth, I need you to move so I can see where she's hurt," another vampire said as he kneel down next to me. Carlisle? He was blonde and square-jawed. His touch was cold but gentle when he poked and prodded me. I yelped but suppressed another when he got to my hip. "We have to get her to a hospital. Alice call the ER, tell them we're bringing in a 18 year old female with a dislocated hip, possibly fractured and definite rib fractures…blood type O negative." He turned back to look at us, me. "You might need surgery if we can't pop your femur back into the socket. I'll drive you there myself. You can catch up with us, Seth." With that he lifted my upper body with one arm, the other was under my knees. "Esme, hold her leg still. We don't need the bones pinching nerves."

A caramel-haired woman walked over and placed her hand firmly, but gently on my waist and thigh, trapping it in its current position. She gave me a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine," she assured me.

"Yea, until my dad finds out. Have you ever seen a gay man angry?"

**To my readers:** Yea...this chapter turned out shorter than I thought. That's pretty much a major setback of writing in 1st person-you have a very limited point of view so I can't go into Stephen's history or Seth's reaction without Seth or Stephen actually volunteering the information. My sister wanted me to do a snippet from Seth's point of view when Magdalene was kidnapped all the way to her rescue but I wasn't feeling it...and I don't think I'd be able to get into a guy's head. Also, I don't like switching POVs as that just messes with a the flow. If you're going to switch back and forth you might as well write in omniscience POV, right? Right. Final words: REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When I woke up from the anesthetics, I was surrounded by white. Blergh! Hospital white. Nasty.

Despite my body being warm, my right hand without the I.V. was heated. Seth was at my bedside; his body slumped forward with his head on my bed and his hand engulfing mine. My heart warmed that he stayed by my side so long. How long was I out anyways? Absentmindedly, I stroked Seth's hair, trying to remember what happened after the vampire doctor lifted me. Seth stirred and turned blurry eyes towards me.

"Thank God! You're awake," he exclaimed, relief in his eyes. "Are you hurting? Do you want anything? I'll go get Carlisle." He rushed out after his little outburst. A second later he rushed back in planting a kiss on my forehead. "I'll be right back."

The next time he came back, Carlisle was following him. So was Teresa.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked me, checking my vitals and noting it in my chart.

"Like I fell from a very high tree and smacked every branch on the way down," I replied evenly.

"At least we know your mind is working fine," Teresa sighed.

Carlisle smiled, "If you're quick enough with a sarcastic comment, we don't' have to worry about neural damage. The surgeons pinned your bones back together. There weren't any complications during the surgery and you should recover quickly. There might be some limping in the beginning but you'll return to normal soon."

I nodded understanding and listened to the rest of Carlisle's standard post-surgery information speech. When he finished, this cued Teresa to start her speech.

"What happened?" she asked immediately, completely ignoring that Seth and Carlisle were still present.

"I think I fell," I lied. "Felt like it."

She gave me an are-you-crazy look. "You want me to believe that you, who thinks 'roughing it' means going to Brooklyn, just upped and strolled through the forest, tripped and fell down a slope?"

"No, Mother," I replied, tone still even. Seth's gaze flitted from me to Teresa, Carlisle stood in a corner, calm and unflappable. "I was kidnapped by my vampire stalker, held hostage in a cave wherefore he went Incredible Hulk on me and threw me several times until I hit a tree before I was saved by a pack of werewolves and a clan of vegetarian vampires."

There was a thick silence in my room. Seth's shocked expression was funny if I felt like laughing. Carlisle only stood still and observed.

"Sarcasm is not appreciated," Teresa snapped. "I'm going to have to tell your father. I thought it was just New York, but you're trouble wherever you go."

I shrugged. "I'm just awesome like that."

"So who's he?" Teresa pointed her head towards Seth.

We looked at each other. Crap, I forgot to tell her about Seth. Crap.

"Seth Clearwater, Dr. Astley," Seth answered, holding out a hand to shake. Seth took his hand back awkwardly when Teresa didn't take it. Teresa dismissed him with a look and focused her attention on me.

"He's my boyfriend, Mother," I replied.

Teresa's gaze suddenly bore into Seth. "How old are you?"

"16, Dr. Astley," Seth replied quietly. "I'll be 17 next May."

"Don't grill him, Mother. He's a good guy. Ask Doc over there if you have to."

Teresa turned to look at Carlisle.

"She's safe with Seth, Astley," Carlisle supported. "Safer than she'll ever be."

Teresa's pager suddenly beeped and she threw us a final look. "You're going to have to tell your father you're in the hospital." With that she went out the door.

"I'll leave you two alone. Just remember to call the nurse if you need anything, Magdalene. And Seth, I don't want you sneaking any junk food in here like you did for William and George," Carlisle warned.

"I would never!" Seth said indignantly. Carlisle left leaving us alone. He turned to me, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ears. "How are you, really?"

"Really?" I smiled lightly. "Tired. Like I just went through Black Friday at Saks but without the materialistic joy of all the pretty things I bought. But I'll get over it. Don't worry yourself."

"I can't help it," he replied, kissing my hand. "I'm so sorry, Maggie. I'm so sorry." His eyes pleaded with me, despair swimming in his eyes; asking for a pardon he shouldn't be asking in the first place.

"You couldn't have done anything, baby," I told him. "Heck, I didn't even think I was going to make it out alive. How did you guys rescue me so fast?"

"Alice had a vision," Seth explained. "Usually she can't see what the wolves are doing so she didn't see the bloodsucker kidnap you. When I went to their house, they were coming out because Alice said she saw you…" he expression darkened as if the thought of his next words pained him. "She saw you with him, as a vampire."

My heart monitor went crazy and a nurse suddenly appeared, frantic.

"Sorry! My bad! He said Sandra Choi1 got hit by a bus and I panicked. I'll be fine." The nurse went out with a confused look and Seth tried to get me to breathe with Lamaze. "Seth, you only do that when you're in labor."

"Nuh uh," he pouted. His childishness made me smile for a moment.

"Yea huh! Ask your mom," I rebutted. I returned to our original topic. "Just…tell me what you know."

His features showed a quick inner conflict before he spoke. "Alice said the leech's future keeps changing and sometimes it'll go blank because of us. But then halfway into my patrol, her visions went completely blank and stayed that way. When I found out, I ran back to your house and there was his scent—it was all over your back porch. We followed his scent as best we could. We were close to the Canadian border when Alice saw you being turned and she saw where you guys were. Then you know what happened."

I nodded. Something nagged at me, hounding me until I voice it. "He loved me," I heard myself whisper. "In his own twisted way. He said I look like his late wife. He treated me like I have no mind of my own. How did he treat her when she lived?" I really did feel sorry for Elizabeth. I would hate to live with that psycho.

"I love you," Seth said adamantly. "And don't you forget it!"

"I couldn't even if I tried," I grinned. "You remind me every day." I finally noticed the things around my room. There were several balloons and teddy bears. Also, a giant platter of cookies and muffins was three-quarters empty. "When did I get balloons?"

"The guys sent them," Seth waved it off. "Emily brought the cookies and muffins and the guys decided to help themselves. They figured you won't mind since you don't eat anyways."

There was a mutual silence between us then until I chose to break it.

"Is this how it's going to be?" I asked him quietly. "Vampires who can hide themselves in public, stalkers and hospital visits?"

"What—what do you mean?" he asked, voice low and the beginning of panic was discernible.

"I'm not running away again, geez. I just don't know how to react to the fact that I was stalked by a random abusive, chauvinistic pig of a vampire whom I met in Seattle who helped me realize my love for you."

Seth wrap himself around me, taking care not to snag anything. "I thought things would be easier between us if I told you I was a werewolf. I was wrong. It just made it more dangerous for you."

I frowned, craning my head to look up at him. "Seth, none of this is—,"

He gently held my lips shut with two burning fingers. "Shh, listen. Just let me dump, ok?"

I nodded silently and he removed his fingers.

"That night you came back and I said I have nothing to apologize for? I do. I wanted you with me so much that I neglect the fact your reaction was normal. I should be thankful you even came back. Instead, I made you apologize for reacting in the only way you knew how and I'm sorry. And then I couldn't find you after you came back to me…" Seth swallowed hard before taking a calming breath.

"I thought your face after I changed in front of you would break my heart. But when I imagine you, calling my name when that leech is on you…how I wasn't there for you…a piece of me died. I don't ever want that to happen again." He looked straight into my eyes, determination making him rigid. "I'm not the toughest guy or the smartest or the smoothest. I'm not perfect but I'm trying to be. I don't care what happens anymore, as long as you're here. I would do anything for you: die for you, lie for you, kill for you and damn the consequences. I'll take anything Fate dishes out. All I am, all I have, is yours; just say the word. Just promise me you'll never leave. Promise me you'll always smile for me."

A lump formed in my throat, choking the air from me as I pressed my face into the crook of his neck. His heat penetrating the thin hospital gown did nothing to distract the tears that prickled at the back of my eyes. Face with boundless self-lessness, I was humbled and it squeezed my heart. How I ended up with someone like Seth, I don't know. I must have done something right in my past life. Here's a guy willing to give up everything of himself just so I will smile at him; just to see me happy for one fleeting moment. I felt something shattered within me and hot tears escaped from my eyes.

Adam hardened me.

Stephen wounded me.

But Seth…

Seth broke me.

1. Sandra Choi-designer and creative director behind the Jimmy Choo brand shoe collections. The woman behind the shoes.

**To my readers:** For some reason this chapter's bugging me... We're at the home stretch, guys! It'll be over soon. School has been hectic, like crazy hectic. It's as if all the teachers decided to have all their tests, practicals, papers and projects due at the same time. I apologize in advance since updates are going to be spotty. Anyways: green button, click it and leave a REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Call me everyday—,"

"Even if it's three in the morning," I finished with him. My voice came out muffled as I plastered myself against his body.

"Call me when you land?"

I nodded against his sternum. We were in the airport. My plane leaves soon; too soon. I want to spend every nanosecond I have in Seth's arms. I want to sear every detail of him into my mind. His height, his heat, his eyes, his heart beating under my ear, his lips against my skin; these are the only things I could take back with me to New York..

"I love you," I told him, looking up into his warm eyes. I traced his features with my eyes while my fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck.

Seth's grin threatened to split his face. "I love you, with every cell in my body."

I sighed. That phrase never ceases to amaze and excite me. My stomach always flutters when I hear that. "I've lost my edge," I grumbled. "You turned me into a mushy, lovesick fool…with amazing shoes, but that's beside the point."

He rolled his eyes. "I keep telling you, I'm the mushy, lovesick one. You're the stubborn—teasing—beautiful—sexy one." He interspersed each adjective with a sweet kiss.

"Will you be ok?" I asked him when we came out of our lip-lock.

"I'll survive," he mumbled, raising a hand to my cheek. I moved into his touch, holding it against me with my own hand. "So beautiful," he breathed, a tender look in his eyes. If it was anyone else, I would have told them to take their fake compliment and shove it. But from Seth, even if I frequently don't feel like the person he sees, I can't help but believe he means everything he says. God, how I want to be the woman he sees me as.

A voice suddenly came on the PA system, announcing that I need to get on the plane. Now was as good a time as any. I handed Seth the nondescript paper bag. Curiosity overrode surprise and he reached in, taking out a Prada stretch pump. The other shoe was safely tucked away in my luggage.

"It's a promise," I told him. "Now I have to come back."

"You wore this before," he said quietly, eyeing the shoe with intensity. "The first BBQ Brady invited you to, when I first met you, you wore this."

I smiled, beyond ecstatic that he remembered. "I'm quite attached to that shoe," I said mock-sternly. "I met my soul mate in it, so don't you dare lose it." I threw myself onto Seth as he wrapped his arm around me. I breathed in his scent, a unique blend of Old Spice, greenery, and rain. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Seth," I whispered into his ear, meaning every word. "I love you with all my heart."

Boarding the plane was painful. I looked back every few steps, my eyes honing in on the tall figure clutching a Prada pump. It was even worse when the temporary hallway cut off my view. My feet were heavy and became ever heavier the farther I walked from Seth. Strapped into my seat, I clutched the armrests to stop myself from running back. My stomach dropped as the plane lifted skyward. I was flying home; flying away from the other half of my soul.

Every minute serve to increase the hollowness in my chest. I already miss him and we weren't even in Montana. There was no relief that I'm heading back to civilization. I would rather stay in the dinky little reservation as long as Seth is beside me. I dread facing freshman year at NYC. They say college is where you find yourself. I already found myself. The best part of myself; the selfless part, the giving part, the loving part is in La Push.

It's weird. Few months ago, I was furious at having to leave New York, the only home I knew. Now, I yearn for Washington and the only love I ever want to know. My phone buzzed, signaling an incoming message. It was from Seth! I clicked to accept and up pop an image. I couldn't help smiling.

Both bulging arms raised in greeting, standing at attention and rooted firmly to the ground while the sun shone through a window.

I laughed as I saved the picture of the cactus to my Blackberry. Maybe these next eight months, two weeks and five days won't be so bad. I just have to focus on the light at the end of the tunnel.

_Vive le_ Cactus!

_Fini_

Holy Sheet! I finished a whole story. I'm still shocked I finished a story.

I thank you, loyal readers, for staying with me until the end. Your support and reviews were infinitely crucial to the story. Through thick and thin, through inspiration and writer's block, through tests and practicals and projects, you were there. I heart you guys!

P.S. I actually want to try my hand on another story still in the _Twilight _category (gotta love the wolves!) so you all might see me again. _Au Revoir!..._for now.


End file.
